The World Below Us
by Finitewo
Summary: Kaito and Gakupo fall down a large hole that appears in the middle of their school's track. There they come across fairies, nekos, foxes, evil people and magical gemstones. [Discontinued]
1. 1: The Hole

**Kaito**

ICE ICE ICE CREAM ICE CREAM!

I jumped out of bed and ran around my room and the bathroom to find my clothes and brush my teeth and hair. I grabbed a piece of toast and went outside to wait. _Yay Gakupo's picking me up. I'm probably going to die before I get to school. I wonder if he ever took his driver's test. If he didn't that would explain a lot._ I went to take another bite of my toast and saw that I had finished it. I decided to huddle up in a ball and hope that Gakupo didn't go and steal a tank from his dad. How did he get to keep a tank anyways.

"Stop walking like that and get in here. Actually I don't think I can call that a walk, so stop butt scooting on the sidewalk and get over here." a voice said. I looked up and saw a van. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I almost thought that you would've driven a tank today." I said. "No I'm not driving a tank. That's for next week." "Your not going to drive a tank." "For crying out loud. I'm not going to drive a tank... Or am I." "I'm pretty sure that your dad wouldn't let you." "Ok. Hold on." Gakupo slammed down on the gas. We ran at least two red lights and went over the speed limit. "Can you go slower?" I asked. "Nope." he replied. "Then are you trying to kill me?" "No." "Then slow down." "I'm sorry I'm trying to get us to school on time. If I followed the rules of the road then we would be late. And I know that you don't like to be late." "Well can you at least not try to kill me." "Sorry but we're not going to be late to school." I clung seat as Gakupo kept up with his reckless driving.

* * *

We swerved into a parking spot and I stumbled out. When we got to the pockets there was nobody there. "Gakupo we're late." "No we're not. Some lockers are open and people's things are on the floor." He was right. It seemed like they were in a rush to see something really important. Like some celebrity is in the school right now.

After walking around a but we heard voices coming from outside near the track. We ran out and saw a huge crowd of people. We pushed people to get close enough to see what was going on. "A hole. This is what everyone wants to see. A hole. These things are everywhere and they are suddenly interested in this one. Seriously there is nothing special about any hole so why should this one be the same." "Who do you think did this?" "I think it's Gakupo. He always getting in trouble for one thing or another." "It looks deep." "I think I can jump across it if I get a running start. But there are so many people I would fall and probably die." "Maybe there's something magical down there. Like an underground world." "That sounds stupid. There's no such thing." Principal Miriam came running up to the giant group of students. "For any of you who thinks Gakupo did this, he didn't. I hid all of the shovels this time. Now can everyone please go to your first period class." she announced.

We were supposed to run laps around the track but since there's a giant hole it got changed to a free day. Gakupo and I waited until everyone went inside then walked closer. I looked down and saw that there was no visible bottom. This thing is so deep that light can't reach down there. "I dare you to jump across it." Gakupo dared. "Im sure that I'll die if I don't make across. I can't even see the bottom." "Ok then I'll do it." He backed up and then started running. **(A/N. Cue dramatic music)** He made it. Almost. I looked over the edge and watched him disappear into the darkness. "Ahhhhhh!" I decided to be nice and jumped in after him.

* * *

 **Me and a friend made a funny joke about Gakupo and the hole he fell into. They reinacted the scene and the dramatic music was something that would be played in a wedding. So it was about Gakupo getting married to the hole. Anyway I hop you like the story.**


	2. 2: Falling

**I forgot to mention last time that I don't own Vocaloid or Utau.**

* * *

Gakupo

"Ahhhhh~!" I screamed until my throat was raw. "Kaito if we die I'm sorry for making you clean the halls! And all of my other messes!" "I'm right here and thank you for saying that." he said. "Why was it so dark? And why did Kaito jump down here? "Why did you jump down here?" I asked. "It was to save you but now I am really appreciating that apology." "I didn't mean any of those things I just said." "Yeah 'course you didn't."

"Seriously how deep is this hole? It feels like we've been falling for forever. "Hey Kaito it's getting lighter below us." I said. "That is not possible. Light doesn't come from the ground it comes from the sky." he said. His voice came from below me. "When did you get farther down?" "I pulled on your hair." "So that's why my head hurt for a bit." "I can't see the sky above." "I can see a giant red thingy." I said. The lights below were getting brighter. Kaito and I were plummeting, getting closer and closer to it. "Gakupo can I say something?" Kaito asked. "Sure." "You were really stupid for trying to jump down this hole. I don't know if we can get back up again."

We hit the thing and bounced off it. "This is so squishy but why is where I'm sitting so firm?" I started bouncing in my seat. "Gak-u-po your kil-ling me."We managed to climb off what we now figured out was a mushroom and went looking around the town. It looked like it was modeled after traditional asian buildings but the clothes people wore didn't match. Lots of people were walking around with fake wings and animal tails and ears. A boy that looked like all of the strange people here looked at us strangely then began to walk towards us. It was weird because the black tail was swishing back and forth like a cat's would. "Um, who are you people?" he asked. "I'm Kaito and this person next to me is Gakupo." Kaito said. "What's your name?" "L-len." "So what are you doing right now?" "We're getting ready for the new year's festival and I help around the castle." We both looked around and saw people hanging things like streamers and lanterns. There was also a tall light blue castle that looked like it was made out of crystal. "We're going." I grabbed Kaito's arm and pulled him away.

"I've got an idea. Let's not talk to anybody down here. This place seems weird." I said. "The boy talked first. I was just trying to be nice." Kaito protested. "Maybe we could go to that castle and see if we can find someone to help us get back home." "Really what's the chance that would happen. It's not like they have a giant ladder that can reach however high up that is." "Let's go there. I don't care if they don't have a fast way to leave this place. I just want to get out of here." "W-why do you want to leave?" a voice asked. The boy that Kaito was talking to earlier was right beside us. "Um. I- we uh." I tried. "Damnit. Ok, kid, we aren't from here we come from way up there." I pointed to the sky. "Oh, so you come from the World Above that sounds nice. I wish I could see what it's like up there." he said. "You've never been up there?" Kaito questioned. "Nope. People from down here haven't been up to the World Above for generations, since the kingdoms were created." he explained. "Wow, not once?" I asked. "Nope." "Well, we'd better get going." I quickly said running away. "I hope you're not tired!" Len shouted. I didn't understand what he meant so I ignored that.

We walked into the castle and found it wasn't like normal ones with a normal amount of stairs. There were at least a thousand of them. "Now I see what he meant." Kaito said. "How do the workers go up and down without being exhausted?" "I don't know, but they have some way." I said."Gaaaaaahhhhhhh! Why the hell are there so many stairs. Nobody in the world is able to do that with out getting tired. Well, we're getting nowhere just standing here.

Why am I taking to myself?

I don't know this is your mind

Well then why is my head talking to itself?

I don't know let's just go. Kaito's getting impatient.

"Were you having an internal conflict with your own head?" Kaito asked. "How do you know." "Happens to me all the time. Well, come on let's get going."

* * *

 **Yay. More chapters**

 **I really should update more often. I have some stories on my Wattpad but am too lazy to actually make them for my Fanfiction account. I suck. I guess I'll do them now.**


	3. 3: Stairs

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

 **How did I make a whole chapter about climbing stairs.**

* * *

 **Kaito**

Who in their right mind is crazy enough to make this many stairs, unless this ruler feels like exhausting the workers, I intruders and guests that visit here.

"So you're saying that we have to possibly thousands of stairs just to meet the ruler of this place. I don't wanna." Gakupo whined. "Complaining will get us nowhere. Let's start and I really don't wanna fall down these things." I commented before walking towards them. "Why do we have to climb all of these? Don't they have an elevator?" Gakupo groaned. "If they did we would probably be able to see it." I replied.

"Stop!" Gakupo grabbed my scarf and held me back. "This one could have a trap on it." So we skipped the fiftieth step.

After lots and lots of climbing click. The stairs flattened out creating a slide form the stair I touched down. I jumped and landed on. The one after and watched Gakupo slide down 45 of the steps so that he was on the thirteenth.

"Nooooooo!" he cried. "See you!" I called to him. I had good luck for a while. I made it past a thousand and looked down to see where my friend was. He was at least two hundred away from me. "Oh my God!" Gakupo yelled. "Why are there so many f*!?ing stairs!"

"Get over it and hurry up!" I called. Footsteps echoed through the area. Getting bored I sat down and waited for him. "Geez, I've already counted 1478 stairs how many more do we have left?" I muttered. "So you just gonna sit there or what?" a voice asked. "How did you get here so fast?" "Running." "Sometimes I just don't understand you." The same thing happened all the rest of the way up. Gakupo ended up at least a hundred steps below me. Again.

"How the f*!# did I get so far behind! Kaito you keep setting the traps off!" he yelled. "Your not getting out of the way in time!" Gakupo didn't completely get up here. He actually ended back all the way at the bottom of the stairs. "You're joking!" he yelled.

And after a bajillion years **(not really)** he finally made it up here. "You do not want to do that again." he said before becoming a blob on the floor. "Ugh. Come on." I dragged him to where we thought the throne room was. Inside was a silver haired girl sitting on a dethorned rosebush. Oh then.

* * *

 **A friend pointed out that I skipped this chapter. For anyone who actually reads this sorry if it was really strange and confusing.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**


	4. 4: Tei

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Utauloid.**

* * *

 **Gakupo**  
So there was this girl on a rosebush throne. _Is she the ruler of this place or something?_ "Who are you?" I asked. You know first learn their name the obvious thing. "I'm Tei. The ruler of this wonderful place." She spread her arms out wide. "Now, why are you here? What are you doing all the way down here?" she asked. _She knows we aren't from here?_ "Of course silly, and I'm not a mind reader. I'm just guessing. People I am waiting!" she yelled. I notice Kaito flinch at her sudden shouting. A girl ran into the room from somewhere else that we couldn't see. "H-here's you drink Your Highness." she stammered. She stood there until Tei took her drink from the tray. "Bring me Len!" she yelled. "Y-yes ma'am." The girl hurried off to find the him that Tei was wanting.

"So, what were we talking about?" she asked us. "You were asking us about why we're here?" Kaito answered. "Oh, that. Please tell me why again?" Tei leaned forward in her seat looking very interested. "My idiotic friend accidently fell down this hole that apparently leads to your world. I followed him to help him. We would also like to know how to get back to our world." Kaito explained. "You wouldn't happen to have a gigantic ladder that's hundreds of feet tall?" I added. "I'm sorry but we don't and nobody been up there for centuries. You're the first people down here in centuries. Oh, thank you whatever your name is." Tei said. "My name is Lily." she muttered. Len was standing there absolutely terrified of someone, hopefully not us. "W-what do you need me f-for Y-your Highness?" he asked. "I just want to spend some quality time with you, Lenny." she cooed. Now she was starting to sound creepy. "Y-yes m-ma'am, but I really need to get back to setting up for the festival." Len said. Tei stood up from her throne and moved towards the boy. "I can finally spend all the time in the world without _her_ in the way." "D-don't refer Princess Miku in that way!" Len exclaimed. "Who's Princess Miku?" Kaito asked. "She's t-" "She's nobody." Tei interrupted.

"She's the real ruler of our world!" Len exclaimed. "Now I'm hurt." Tei pouted. "Why would you do that?" I asked. "Why she was in the way." Tei replied. "I'm the best ruler for this world!" "No, you aren't, Miku is! Oops." Len took a few steps back. "What did you say?" "He said nothing!" Kaito exclaimed. Why is so caring? Oh, yeah, that's right it's because he's Kaito. "This has nothing to do with you!" Tei then blasted us right out of the window and we landed on the mushroom again. "Why!" I yelled. A few people looked up at us and the ones while were talking with others then started to whisper, probably about us. "Guess we have to do those stairs all over again." Kaito said. "Gook luck." He jumped off the mushroom and ran off to the palace. Curse my luck. "Wait up!" I called and hurried after him.

* * *

 **Meant to post this chapter on Oct. 16 for a friend's birthday. That didn't happen so here you go.**


	5. NOTE

I apologize to anyone who likes this story. I don't really feel like anyone reads this anyway. It's very crappy and I'm gonna remake it. I created this sometime around December of last year (August on Wattpad) and I feel like my writing has improved a whole ton. The flow of the story seems to me a bit choppy and I created one of those chapters in a few hours and published it. It just really needs to be redone.


End file.
